


you, me, we

by Set_Suna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inferiority Complex, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self-Worth Issues, depictions of violence, not gorey, they are just best friends your honor, they fight a lot of mobs and use some descriptive words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: "Stay close," Dream told them, "don't get in so deep you can't get out.""Got it," Sapnap replied with a nod of his head.Then their breather was over. The mobs were too close to prolong it any further. Sapnap didn't give himself time to think why or how this had happened, he'd get too distracted. Being distracted meant losing your life. He wasn't about to do that.Still, the number of monsters attacking was way too large. He was literally being surrounded from all angles. He needed to fall back."Dream!"George.That impulsive scream he did when he was in trouble.He needed to get out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 261





	1. you, not me

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Sapnap appreciation so I made it myself

It was supposed to be simple. A day trip through the forest to a nearby desert village for some trades. Sapnap wasn't worried that morning when they left. He wasn't worried when they spent more time in the village than planned. He wasn't worried when the sun was setting and they were traipsing back through the forest. Dream, George, and him combined were a fearsome trio, and everyone knew it. They could fight anyone or anything and win. 

Dream wheezed, clutching his stomach from laughing, "George, what the hell are you doing?" 

"Parkour!" George called simply, jumping from branch to branch, if Sapnap had to describe it, like an off-brand, obviously worse Tarzan. 

"You're being an idiot!" Dream chastised, still laughing. "You're gonna get hurt!" 

"No I'm not! What are you, my Dad?" 

"No, but you're shit at parkour," Sapnap answered. 

George stopped, actually almost falling out of the tree he was in and making Dream wheeze harder. He spun around, fake hurt covering his face.

"I can't believe you'd say that to me," he said, hand on his chest. 

Sapnap couldn't help but laugh. Dream's laugh was contagious, and he always found himself laughing along with it. The sun was well and gone, now, but frankly, Sapnap didn't care. He was happy and having fun with his two best friends. 

George did end up climbing out of the tree and Dream could breathe easy again. As they were gathering themselves, Sapnap heard a rustle. Somewhere in the foliage around them. He pulled the axe off his back and spun around. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was watching them.

Dream noticed right away. He pushed his back against Sap's briefly and brought out his own axe. He felt George fill in the last side of the triangle. 

"Where is it?" Dream asked quietly, easily slipping into the defensive. 

"Not sure," Sapnap answered, scanning the tree line. 

An arrow whizzed past Sapnap's ear, just missing the back of Dream's skull. He saw it: a skeleton not even ten feet away. Sapnap sprinted forward, knocking the thing to pieces with two quick swings of his axe. He heard a shocked yell from George, who bounced out of the way of a zombie. He stuck it with his sword, slicing out from the middle of it's torso. Dream was five feet away, smashing the head of a spider into the ground. A groan in his ear made him jump. He felt claws scrape at his back, spinning to instantly behead the monster. 

"How many of these things are there?!" Sapnap exclaimed, kicking a spider out of the air only to turn on another zombie. 

"I don't know!" George yelled.

"More than normal," Dream muttered.

They'd reconvened back where they'd started, in the same triangle as before. Sapnap sighed, watching mobs pour out of the forest. He tightened his grip on his axe and brought up his shield. This was gonna be tough. 

"Stay close," Dream told them, "don't get in so deep you can't get out."

"Got it," Sapnap replied with a nod of his head.

Then their breather was over. The mobs were too close to prolong it any further. Sapnap didn't give himself time to think why or how this had happened, he'd get too distracted. Being distracted meant losing your life. He wasn't about to do that. 

Still, the number of monsters attacking was way too large. He was literally being surrounded from all angles. He needed to fall back. 

"Dream!" _George._ That impulsive scream he did when he was in trouble. 

He needed to get out.

Sapnap shoved a zombie off of him with his shield and spun to shatter a skeleton. Barely a second later he was knocked to the ground. Piercing pain shot through his side, spider's fangs latching onto his side. He wrestled with it for a few seconds before ripping it away, wincing at the damage he just did to himself. He pushed himself up with his axe and ran. 

He sighed in relief, seeing Dream and George both still standing. Dream had come to George's aid, reliable as always. Sapnap's side pulsed with pain, but he didn't have time to inspect how bad the wound was. He heard the horrible hiss before he turned and raised his shield. The creeper exploded, sending him tumbling backwards. Most of the explosion was blocked by his shield, but he felt the burns blooming on his shins. 

He blocked an arrow as he shot to his feet. He cut down two zombies pincering him before cleaving a spider down the middle. What the _hell_ was going on? 

A glance over his shoulder was the last thing he should've done, but he couldn't help it. He had to make sure the others were okay. He felt an arrow pierce between a chink in his armor. Lucky shot. It didn't matter.

" _George!_ " he yelled, desperate. 

The man's sword had been knocked from his hand, barely four feet away. He was literally fist fighting a zombie. He didn't see the creeper coming up behind him. He saw Dream twist, but he knew neither of them could make it in time. 

The explosion felt deafening. Sapnap was no where nearby, but it shook him to his core. George took the full brunt of it. He flew several feet away, skidding across the grass and colliding with a tree. Sapnap felt his heart jump to his throat, watching George go limp. He couldn't get there, he couldn't protect him. He felt the proverbial knife be driven into his back. _Why now-?_

Dream didn't waste a second. He rolled and dived between mobs, dodging arrows and claws until he was stood over George, a one man army. Sapnap had to move. He had to help. 

He got in close with a creeper, waiting for the last second to push it away and create an explosion of rotten flesh, spider eyes, and bones. He felt the fatigue setting in, but he wouldn't stop. He slashed through zombies and skeletons and spiders until he tumbled next to Dream, who reached out to steady him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"We can't stay and fight," Dream told him, sending another spider flying. 

"I know," Sapnap panted, splitting a zombie across the torso. "You need to get George out of here."

"What?" Dream asked incredulously. He turned to Sapnap and jumped before he could speak. He lunged forward, slipping behind Sapnap to intercept a zombie with it's eyes on George. He returned his attention to Sapnap, "You can't! You're hurt, Sapnap!" 

"Maybe, but you're not fooling me, Dream. You're hurt, too," Sapnap responded sharply. "You've been putting less weight on your left leg."

"Well, I'm still not leaving you," Dream countered.

Sapnap groaned, irritated. He took advantage of this slight lull in mobs and spun on Dream. 

"Look, even with that leg, you're quicker than me. You need to take George and _get out of here,_ okay? Either that or we're all dead. I'll hold them off while you get away. As soon as you're far enough away, I'll run, alright? I'm not planning on dying here," Sapnap told him angrily. 

Through the mask, he could imagine Dream's stubborn expression. Dream sighed indignantly and conceded, "Fine, fine! You're right."

"Thank you, now hurry up and get George so I can clear you a path."

Dream hurried over to George, gently sitting him up, while Sapnap turned to the new wave of monsters coming their way. He clanged his axe against his shield tauntingly. 

"Alright, nimrods, come get some!" he yelled. 

He charged ahead, swinging wildly with his axe. Now with a purpose, the method came easily. His senses were high on the adrenaline and his focus was pinpoint. He made a few new craters, but not without some monster casualties. Dream was close behind him, carrying George on his back. He held off the mobs, but with much less of the usual grace. When Sapnap heard a strangled yell from behind him, he instantly jumped to Dream's defense. There was a new slice down his friend's sword arm that would need some serious attention. 

"Go!" Sapnap told him. 

"I can't-" Dream started, looking between Sapnap and the clear forest beyond.

"I can do this! Dream, just _trust_ me!" Sapnap begged. He couldn't let it happen like this. 

He saw it in the way Dream's posture changed. In that moment, Dream realized something about Sapnap. He felt like a conversation needed to happen, and he knew it would be happening later. Y'know, when they weren't in life-threatening danger.

"I trust you, Sapnap," Dream told him simply. And Sapnap could tell he fully believed his words. 

He watched Dream turn and run, George safe and secure on his back. Sapnap took a breath and faced his opponents. He could do this. He _had_ to this. He needed to create the time Dream needed to get George out of there. If he couldn't do this... Dream wouldn't forgive him.

Sapnap spent so much time trying to prove himself. He knew he was strong. He could fight and parkour like it was nobody's business. He'd trained with Dream since they were kids. They'd been lifelong sparring partners. That's why it hurt to see Dream hadn't seen how much he was hurting until now. He nearly laughed. Dream was always at his best in the middle of a fight. 

He was panting, barely keeping himself steady on his feet. The wound on his side must have been bad, because he couldn't feel the pain anymore. It was hot and sticky and uncomfortable and incredibly distracting. A zombie's claws reached his cheek, leaving a stinging cut beneath his eye. He was ignoring so many wounds right now. If he stayed much longer, it'd be the end for him.

He'd made a promise. When Dream told him he trusted him, it was sealed. Sapnap would make it home. He wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't. He knew Dream would never let it go. 

So, he ran. As much as what he did constituted as running. It was more of pulling himself between the trees. The rush was wearing off, and he was learning that every part of his body ached horribly. He slammed his leg with his fist, urging it to not give out on him. If he slowed down, the mobs would catch up. He didn't want to think about what would happen after that. 

He bit his tongue to stop from making noise. He tasted blood in his mouth, but he couldn't draw any more attention to himself. His mind was foggy. He'd probably pass out from blood loss soon. All he knew was that he needed to make it home. He could pass out when he was safe. 

Sapnap knew he was strong. He'd known it all his life. But by Dream's side, he always felt like he was ignored. He felt trapped in his best friend's shadow. He knew Dream and George both appreciated him as we was. The pressure from others to be better--do better--was what weighted on his shoulders. Sometimes it made other things hard to believe. 

His brain wasn't functioning. His chest hurt, breathing was starting to become too hard a task. But he could see it, the lights from their house. There was movement inside. He released a breath. They'd made it. They were safe. Now Sapnap just had to make it. 

He pushed through the door, collapsing just inside. He saw someone run towards him, hands outstretched. A hand grabbed his shoulder while another pushed away the hair plastered to his forehead. 

"Dream, he's here!" Bad called. Sapnap felt his armor being unclasped as Bad spoke to him. "You did great, Sapnap. You're gonna be okay." 

He saw the familiar green of Dream's hoodie hurry into the room. He was losing consciousness fast, but he held on well enough to feel a hand firmly grip his. 

"You idiot," Dream scolded him weakly. "I told you to be careful." 

"How's George?" he managed, slowly tilting his head to him. 

"He'll be fine, you-you saved him, Sapnap," Dream told him, squeezing his hand. "You saved us." 

And Sapnap lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help girl I've gone unconscious
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/bookmarks you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


	2. we, not me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long was I out?" he asked quietly. 
> 
> He felt his bed sink to one side as Dream answered, "A whole day. I just came in to check on you. Bad's been keeping tabs on George. He won't let me do anything, saying I should _'rest'_."
> 
> Sapnap's eyes flew open. George. George was limp on the ground and against Dream's back the last time he saw him. He sat up again, his head screaming at him. His vision went spotty as he grabbed Dream's arm. 
> 
> "Is George okay?" he asked intensely. 
> 
> "He's fine. He... He hasn't woken up yet, but, Bad says he'll pull through," Dream answered quietly. 
> 
> Sapnap exhaled, feeling invisible weight lift off his shoulders. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dream's shoulder. He was glad it was all worth it. Dream needed rest, which he wouldn't get unless he was forced to, but otherwise fine. George was still asleep, but he'd be okay. That's all he needed to know. 
> 
> "Sap," Dream started slowly. He waited, so Sapnap hummed to tell him he was listening. He continued, "Do you think I don't trust you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAH CHAPTER TWO I'M EMOTIONAL

Darkness. That was bad, right? It was usually bad. Sapnap wasn't that dumb. He could kind of feel things. Mostly cold. He felt sweat on the back of his neck. He heard his own breathing. The last thing he knew he remembered was being chased by a terrifying horde of mobs. He heard a door creak open. He wasn't safe. 

Sapnap shot up. He reached off the side of his bed for his axe. The quick motion sent a shock of pain up his side. He winced and fell into a pair of outstretched arms. He scrambled, ignoring how much it hurt, trying to get away. The arms held on, refusing to let him go.

"Sapnap- Sapnap, stop, it's just me. It's just me," a voice said. 

He knew that voice. Dream was here. He was the owner of the arms. He should have recognized the green sleeves of his sweatshirt and the black, fingerless gloves. He stopped struggling, instead holding on to his friend's arms with trembling hands. His breathing was shaky. He took the moment of realization to try and calm down. His head was spinning and his side hurt _so_ fucking bad. His entire body ached. This was awful. 

"You're alright, man. You're safe," Dream continued. 

Sapnap swallowed and nodded. He slowly sat back, slipping out of Dream's grip to lay back down. He missed the touch immediately. He watched Dream's hands linger in the air for a second before retreating into his sweatshirt pocket. He let out a breath and covered his face with his hands. 

"How long was I out?" he asked quietly. 

He felt his bed sink to one side as Dream answered, "A whole day. I just came in to check on you. Bad's been keeping tabs on George. He won't let me do anything, saying I should _'rest'_."

Sapnap's eyes flew open. George. George was limp on the ground and against Dream's back the last time he saw him. He sat up again, his head screaming at him. His vision went spotty as he grabbed Dream's arm. 

"Is George okay?" he asked intensely. 

"He's fine. He... He hasn't woken up yet, but, Bad says he'll pull through," Dream answered quietly. 

Sapnap exhaled, feeling invisible weight lift off his shoulders. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dream's shoulder. He was glad it was all worth it. Dream needed rest, which he wouldn't get unless he was forced to, but otherwise fine. George was still asleep, but he'd be okay. That's all he needed to know. 

"Sap," Dream started slowly. He waited, so Sapnap hummed to tell him he was listening. He continued, "Do you think I don't trust you?" 

He winced. He forgot about that. He wanted to convince Dream to leave so badly he'd let that slip. He pulled himself off of Dream and laced his fingers together in his lap. 

"It's-It's not that," he began tentatively. His head was pounding, but he didn't want to back out of this conversation. "I just... I wanted you to have faith in me."

"Sapnap, I trust you more than literally anyone." 

"It doesn't seem like it," Sapnap mumbled. He knew he didn't mean it.

Dream thought he did. " _What_ are you talking about? You are the only person-"

"Then why didn't you leave?" he interjected, feeling months worth of pent up emotions boil over. "Why didn't you run as soon as I asked?" 

"Because I didn't wanna leave you to fight all those mobs alone!" Dream exclaimed, on the defensive. 

Both of their voices were rising. Neither of them were angry. 

"I don't need to be _babysat_ like-like some _child_!" Sapnap yelled. He was tired. He didn't want to fight with his friend right now. 

"I know that, Sap, but-but you were hurt! I didn't want you to die-!" Dream argued. 

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"You were barely conscious when you fell in the door! I shouldn't have left you-"

"No, you should have left me! I didn't want you to die because you couldn't let me go! I'm not worth dying over!" Sapnap snapped. 

Dream froze, and he realized what just came out of his mouth. He reached up and tugged on his hair guiltily. He saw Dream's hands flex. He started to pick at the bandage poking out from underneath his sleeve before speaking. 

"Why would you ever think that?" he asked sadly.

"I'm-" Sapnap inhaled, pulling on his hair again to focus his thoughts, "I'm not... important. People would care if you died trying to protect me. It's not the same for me."

"Sap, that's not true-"

"Yes it is!" he exclaimed. He felt hands slip into his before he could do anymore damage to himself. "It _is_ true! I'm always overshadowed by you and George, no matter what I do. I know it's not your fault, but-but it hurts."

"You know we don't think any less of you-"

"Yeah, yeah I do. It's not you I'm talking about." Sapnap tugged his hands from Dream's to dig his nails into his arms. "It's everyone else." 

Sapnap inhaled sharply, watching Dream's hands. They reached up and pulled down his hood. He instinctively looked away when Dream moved to undo the clasp of his mask. He could see the stark white of it in Dream's lap in his peripheral vision. He refused to look up and stared down at his lap, earning a sigh from Dream. 

"Sapnap, you can look at me," he said.

So, he did. He'd seen Dream's face before. The green eyes, the nose that had obviously been broken once before, the freckles. That didn't mean each time wasn't a special occasion. But this time felt different. Worse. He had to see Dream's saddened and worried expression full force. It made Sapnap's throat close up and his chest hurt. Was that his fault?

"I care about you, Sapnap, that's why I didn't want to leave you alone," Dream started, rubbing a thumb across his mask absently. "The thought of leaving you with all those mobs scared me. If you died when I could have done something to help, I never would have forgave myself."

"I know," Sapnap whispered, "that's why I had to live." 

Dream chuckled softly, and Sapnap couldn't help the small upturn to his lips.

"I know how strong you are. I've seen it everyday since we were kids," Dream continued, turning to look Sapnap in the eye. His eyes were so green. He shouldn't keep being surprised by them. "I can't mess around when we fight like I do with George. I know other people think the same way. You're a fighter to be feared, not underestimated. If anyone ever says anything about how you're worse than me or something, tell me."

"What are you gonna do, kick their teeth in?" Sapnap joked halfheartedly. 

"Maybe," Dream shrugged. 

Sapnap sputtered, making Dream cackle. He quickly reached out and shook Dream's shoulder roughly.

"Don't-Don't do that," he laughed nervously. 

"I won't, I won't," Dream insisted lightly, waving a hand to dismiss the thought. He smiled down at his mask before looking up to meet Sapnap's eyes, expression serious. "I mean it, though. You are... insane, Sapnap. You're amazing." His grip on his mask tightened before he continued nervously, "Can... Can I hug you?" 

Sapnap didn't entirely trust his voice right now, so he nodded instead of saying yes. He collapsed into his friend's embrace, burying his head in the crook of his neck. He dug his fingers into the back of Dream's hoodie. It was nice. So nice. It was warm and safe, so unlike anything in the past 24 hours. 

He felt something unwind in his chest. A nervous ball of emotions he was too scared to get near. He never planned on acknowledging how anxious this made him feel. He squeezed Dream tighter, basking in what he felt now.

"So you meant what you said?" he mumbled, voice muffled by the green hoodie. "That I saved you and George? It wasn't just some weird attempt to make me feel better?" 

He felt Dream hug him tighter and shake his head. He assured him quietly, "Of course I meant it! You are so skilled, Sap. It's all because of you that we're alive." 

Something about Dream's clumsy but heartfelt appreciation made him choke up. He felt tears push out of his eyes and drip onto his friend's hoodie. It was embarrassing, but he didn't care so much at the moment. Moments where he could be soft and tender with Dream were farther and fewer between than he would have liked. They felt so much constant pressure, it was practically a crime they didn't talk about their feelings more. He trusted Dream with his life. He could trust him with his feelings, too. 

Sapnap rubbed at his eyes fruitlessly as Dream slowly slipped away. Feeling soft and a bit pathetic, he latched a few fingers onto Dream's sweatshirt sleeve, keeping him on the bed. He didn't want him to leave just yet. A fear still lingered in his heart, that if he let Dream go he might lose him forever.

"You- Can you-Can you stay?" he asked quietly. "Please?" 

He saw Dream's expression soften. He nodded and answered, "If that's what you want." 

Sapnap nodded sheepishly. He felt Dream staring at him, but only looked up when he was gently nudged. Sapnap gave him a confused look, but shuffled nonetheless. Dream shrugged and swung his legs up on the bed. He fitted himself against Sapnap's side comfortably, careful of his injuries. Sapnap sighed, resting his head on Dream's shoulder. He closed his eyes and felt Dream's head fall lightly on his.

Sapnap rubbed his cheek on his friend's shoulder. He mumbled sleepily, "Put your mask back on. I still wanna be the only one to have seen your face." 

He felt Dream chuckle and smiled. He promised, "I will in a bit." 

He felt fingers start to card through his hair, and he instinctively leaned into the touch. He was warm. The good kind of warm that came with feeling happy and safe. He curled into Dream's side and hummed contently. 

"We should do this more often," he yawned. 

"Yeah, we should," Dream agreed quietly, fingers still steady in his hair. 

Sapnap really loved his friends. And he knew they really loved him, too.

-

Sapnap yawned, slowly arching his back in a stretch. A twinge in his side made him flinch, but other than that he felt okay. The bright rays of sun pouring through the windows woke him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and started to remember where he was.

He was sat at George's bedside. He'd fallen asleep, head resting in his arms at George's side. It'd been three days since the incident in the woods, counting the day Sapnap spent asleep. George had woken up briefly the day before, but Bad was the only one present to see his few moments of wakefulness. Sapnap and Dream had been asleep, tangled together after their late night heart to heart. He didn't think Dream had slept since he heard. 

Almost as an answer, the door to George's room creaked open. Dream's head poked in, quickly followed by the rest of him. He left the door cracked and moved to sit on the end of George's bed. He stared at George, and they shared a quiet moment of watching his chest rise and fall. 

"Have you slept yet?" Sapnap asked. 

"Don't make me answer that," Dream responded, exhaustion apparent. 

"Bad's going to be so mad at you," he stated. 

"You say that as if I wasn't aware." 

Sapnap yawned, hoping the fog in his mind would clear enough to process things. When his vision focused again, Dream had slipped off the bed and was standing at his side, leaning over George expectantly. His mind jumpstarted, and he matched Dream's posture almost instantly. 

"George?" Dream asked quietly. 

The annoyed noise George made in response made Sapnap burst into laughter. Dream looked ready to collapse on the spot, but laughed alongside him nonetheless. Sapnap leaned as far over the bed as he could.

"Morning, Gogy!" he sang lightly. 

"Why are you two being annoying?" was the response he got. 

"You've literally been asleep for three days!" Dream exclaimed. "Do you not remember what happened?!" 

George's eyes shot open. Sapnap stifled a laugh behind his hands. Did he seriously forget until _just now?_ He shot up into a sitting position, looking like he instantly regretted it. Dream reached across Sapnap to put his hands on George's shoulders and help settle him back. 

"Three days?" he repeated incredulously. His gaze snapped to Sapnap and his grip on his sheets tightened. "And you're okay!" 

"I am!" Sapnap said, still laughing. 

"But-But what about you? How do you feel?" Dream asked, waving a hand between George's gaze and Sapnap's face to catch his attention. 

George blinked, like he had no idea what Dream was asking. He suddenly sagged back against his pillow, expression grim. 

"Sore," he groaned. 

Sapnap nodded his head sagely, "Understandable. You did get fucking _bodied_ by a creeper." 

Dream elbowed his side roughly, "Don't be an asshole!" 

"I'm not!" Sapnap giggled, holding his side and wheezing.

Dream faltered, instantly turning to worry over him. He sputtered, "Oh, shit, I didn't-"

"It's fine, I'm fine," Sapnap insisted, grabbing one of Dream's hands out of the air and giving it a squeeze. 

"Am I a third wheel all of the sudden, what happened?" George questioned. 

Sapnap didn't hesitate in jumping on top of the bed and wrapping an arm around George's shoulders. "Of course not, Gogy, we'll fuss over you however much you want." 

"Why are you all yelling so much- George!" Bad's voice announced his arrival. Sapnap shifted his gaze to see him almost drop the tray of food he was holding. He rushed to the empty side of George's bed and hurriedly sat down the platter. "How do you feel? Is everything okay?"

George shrugged, "I've felt better." 

"I sure hope it does," Sapnap muttered, grinning ear to ear when Dream wheezed. 

It had been quiet in their house while they waited for George to recover. Dream radiated anxiety and a guilt that no matter how hard Sapnap tried, he couldn't get rid of. He'd resigned himself to keeping Dream company and making sure he didn't spiral. Now, with George awake and Dream obviously more relaxed as a result, Sapnap felt like things would be changing for the better.

"You're bullying me," George stated flatly. "I almost died and you're bullying me."

"I saved your life! I think I deserve a bit of credit." 

_"You want me to praise you now?"_

"You two are ridiculous," Dream commented lovingly. 

"Dream!" George whined. "You're just gonna let him get away with this?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Sapnap countered.

As Dream descended into another fit of giggles, Bad sighed. 

"Aren't you three a sight for sore eyes," he remarked. "I was tired of seeing you all so depressed. This is much better." 

Sapnap shrugged. "What can I say? It's not us without Gogy." 

And it was true. Every moment Sapnap had ever felt any sort of jealousy or longing for the things Dream and George had didn't exist in his mind anymore. After his talk with Dream, he'd ended up thinking long and hard about it in the silences they'd shared. He was more than just the third wheel on the Dream Team. He was Sapnap. He didn't need to be anything else. 

Sapnap grinned mischievously when George gave him a look for the nickname. 

When Dream clambered onto the bed to lean against George's other side later, no one said anything about it. There were no jokes or jabs. They talked when they felt like it. They enjoyed each other's quiet company when they didn't. Bad took up residence in the chair Sapnap had left behind. They left their empty plates on the tray on the bedside table. The scent of their long gone breakfast lingered in the air, making the room feel cozier than before. 

When George fell asleep a few hours later, Sapnap let him rest his head on his shoulder. He watched Dream gently take his friend's hand and rub circles in his palm. He listened as Bad began to absently hum while watching Dream's rhythmic movement. Eventually, he fell asleep, too, happier than he thought he could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just. they're such good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/bookmarks you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
